malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
K'risnan
Also called the K'risnan Cadre, the Krisnan were Warlock King Hannan Mosag's five apprentices in sorcery.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.46 To gain control and unite the divided Tiste Edur tribes after the War of Unification, Hannan Mosag held as hostage the young firstborn sons of the subjugated chiefs of each of the tribes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 These princes were named the K'risnan as their true names had been stripped from them. Their new names were chosen in secret by the Warlock King and were bound with spells. Their heads were shaved to denote the sundering from their fathers' bloodlines.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.47 Under Hannan Mosag's tutelage, they were groomed to eventually return to their tribes as new chiefs who would be absolutely loyal to the Warlock King. One or more K'risnan stood always silently at Hannan Mosag's side. During council meetings at the King's Meet, the K'risnan sat vigilantly around the Warlock King on the chamber's central dais facing the audience of blooded warriors.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.45 In Midnight Tides Hannan Mosag sat amongst his K'risnan when Trull Sengar reported his discovery of the Letherii fleet illicitly harvesting the Edur's Tusked seals. The Warlock King promised the council his K'risnan would produce a full unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn to destroy the invaders.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.45-49 When the resurrected Rhulad Sengar pushed Mosag aside to declare himself emperor of the Tiste Edur, he ordered the Warlock King to kneel in fealty. The K'risnan duplicated his subservience.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.353-354 Emperor Rhulad declared war on the Kingdom of Lether and divided the K'risnan among the different armies and fleets. Two K'risnan, including Hanradi Khalag's son, accompanied Fear Sengar's army to High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.550 At least one K'risnan was with the fleetMidnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.518 while another was with Rhulad's army.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.673 The fifth K'risnan's assignment was never specified, but he may have been with the army of Tomad and Binadas Sengar.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.675 - the K'risnan communicated to each other that Uruth Sengar had been summoned from Tomad's camp to join Fear suggesting there was a K'risnan with Tomad to communicate this. The K'risnan's link to the Warlock King allowed communications to move instantaneously between the distant Edur forces. They were also able to call upon the Chaos magic provided by the Crippled God through Rhulad and his cursed sword.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.466-467 The sword's magic made the young apprentices more than a match for the Letherii mages, but not without price. It twisted and deformed their bodies and caused their skin to peel off in wet sheets.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.557Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.673 Hanradi Khalag's son died at the Battle of High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.557 Another K'risnan perished at the Battle of Brans Keep.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.675 After the Edur captured Letheras there were at least two K'risnan at the Warlock King's side when he confronted Ceda Kuru Qan in the Eternal Domicile.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.734 By the time Trull intervened in the sorcerous duel to slay the Ceda, all the remaining K'risnan were dead.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.733 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) Notes and references de:K'risnan Category:Organisations Category:Mages Category:Tiste Edur